Place in my Heart
by AloneTogether
Summary: Sasuke remaniceses an important event that happened with the blonde on valentines day, why does his strides lead him to the Cenotaph? Sasunaru, Yaoi one-shot


Disvlaimer: Not mine...i just twist them into doing what i please

Warning: Yaoi

A/n this is my valentine's day fic...though it's a little early immitedly...

this might be a little confuseing so:

writing like this present day

**/ flash back /**

* * *

**Place in my Heart**

Sasuke solemnly walked along the streets of Konoha, a dieing rose in his hand, the raven clenched his fist as the sound of the Valentines Day festival rang through his ears. Blood started to trickle down his hand as the thorns broke his skin, but Sasuke didn't notice, it was a relief from the pain that currently clenched his heart, the pain of having your once loving heart torn to shreds slowly…mockingly allowing his heart to heal, to love then shredding it into finer pieces so it couldn't be fixed.

The pale raven haired ninja walked through the streets alone, no one bothered to look at him, to speak to him, they ignored him altogether and that's they way Sasuke liked it. He didn't need the villager's acceptance, he didn't need their praises their eye's on him…no one he needed no one…

Not now...not again

**/ Naruto and Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as they could, an hour ago they had been separated with team 7, first Kakashi had stayed behind to fend off the oncoming sound ninja's, then Sakura had gone back to help their sensei.**

**Sasuke stopped and hide behind a tree, pulling Naruto along with him, Sasuke pulled Naruto close to his chest, after the years Naruto hadn't grown much whereas Sasuke had, but the blonde had grown in strength and eventually surpassed Sasuke, but strength didn't matter to Sasuke anymore, revenge didn't matter to him anymore, all that matter was protecting the blonde boy, staying by his side, loving him.**

**"Their not following us anymore" Sasuke coldly stated in a low tone, his voice had long broken and was now deep and mature.**

**"What an adrenaline rush"**

**Sasuke chuckled and looked at the grinning blonde in front of him, Naruto's smile had faded somewhat, that was natural for a ninja killing was part of their life, the blood shed of others a part of what kept them alive but whenever he looked at Sasuke, the dobe from years gone was back, his eyes weren't lifeless grey as they had become but crystal blue. Naruto wasn't totally impassive, as Sasuke had become years before, he still smiled, he still laughed, the blonde still held everything that made him who he was, he was still a dobe that believed in his dreams.**

**Sasuke looked down at the blonde admirably, his pale hand tilted the boys chin up as his thumb stroked the whisker marks on Naruto's tanned cheek, with out a smile or smirk just an impassive face Sasuke took Naruto's lips, the blonde haired ninja wrapped his arms around the taller ninja's neck.**

**Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto's arse, Naruto grunted before jumping up and wrapping his strong legs around the raven's waist, Sasuke began staggering forward, until the blonde's back collided with the trunk of a tree, causing the smaller ninja to yelp at the force, which allowed Sasuke full access into the blonde's mouth.**

**Both boys fought for dominance, which Sasuke won. Both boys were entranced by the other, their relationship was a complicated one, they both loved each other but neither would speak their emotions, it was unsafe, the life of a ninja was unsafe because at any moment one could die leave and never come back, so they kept their love to themselves, expressing it through their actions and not their words.**

**Naruto made quick work of Sasuke's anbu vest as Sasuke continued to fondle with the blonde's irritating zip. Naruto moaned into their bruising kiss, his lungs needed air; Sasuke broke the kiss now being able to see what he was doing was able to get rid of the infernal piece of clothing that blocked his way.**

**Naruto chuckled leaning down so his lips ghosted Sasuke soft pale neck, a small pink tongue came out between parted lips and became gentle licking the older male's neck. Sasuke with one hand keeping Naruto in the air and the other now grasped a shape Kunai, the raven quickly cut through Naruto's black shirt, as quickly as the piece of shredded clothing was out of the way Sasuke attached his lips onto Naruto's exposed flesh, licking nipping and biting at the sensitive parts of the blonde's tanned skin. Naruto head flew back in ecstasy; his hand had now found their way into black locks, pushing the ravens head down so he couldn't lose the contact of the other male.**

**"Sasuke…now" Naruto panted as the raven began teasing the blonde nipple, "now bastard!" Naruto ordered with a grunt.**

**Sasuke leant backwards, he could feel his own need growing, but for the moment he'd savour the look of the blonde boy, that was once his rival his best friend and now his lover.**

**"Sasuke you bastard…now!" Naruto half threatened half whined.**

**"Now what, dobe?" Sasuke teased attaching his lips onto the blonde's neck.**

**"No…" Naruto needed release but he refused to play into the sadistic bastard's hands and beg for it.**

**"No?" Sasuke questioned pulling away from Naruto's neck, after he'd left a nice little mark.**

**"I'm…mnnn…" Sasuke pushed himself more against Naruto, "Arhh!" the blonde screamed as both his and Sasuke erections rubbed against each other, their clothes adding to the friction, "inside me…now!!" Naruto glared down at the raven.**

**"If you say so" Sasuke looked deep into Naruto lust filled eyes, who could someone so innocent become like this?**

**Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, his lust subsided for a moment, their was something in Sasuke's endless coal eyes…what was it?/**

Sasuke had now reached the training grounds, unconsciously he walked straight towards the cenotaph, his mind still replaying that time with the blonde dobe.

**/ Sasuke looked down on a sleeping blonde, after their actions Naruto had fallen into a restful sleep, it was a long day and Sasuke couldn't blame him he too felt the exhaustion creep into him but he wanted to stay up just a little bit longer to look at the blonde in his most innocent state.**

**Sasuke eyebrows furrowed as he saw a small black rose lying beside him, since when had their been roses where their was no rose bush? And a black rose at that./**

Sasuke gently placed the rose he held within his hand at the base of the cenotaph, the raven soon felt the presence of another, but didn't look back to see who was there, he already knew who'd be there.

Naruto sorrowfully stood beside the raven, neither of them looking at the other, Naruto crystal blue eyes weren't crystal anymore, just a lifeless grey, his smile was thinned into a straight line, all life had gone out of the blonde's face, Naruto bowed his head to hide his leaking eyes, kneeling he placed a small red rose at the base to the cenotaph, but he didn't get back up Naruto stayed on his knees, tears silently and freely falling down his face.

**/ Naruto stirred in his sleep, the sounds of clashing kunai and punches hitting his ears, perking up the blonde ninja, propped himself up onto his elbows it was then tah he noticed something wasn't right.**

**Where was Sasuke?**

**Sasuke never left him while he slept; it was a silent rule the raven had with himself. So where was he? Franticly Naruto looked around for any signs of the raven haired ninja, nothing…then Naruto noticed a red rose laying next to him, curiously the blonde picked up the rose only to immediately throw it to the ground again, he looked at the rose as if it had just spoke to him, wide eyed tears started swelling up into the blonde's eyes, soon after small sobs emitted from the boys parted lips.**

**The rose wasn't a red rose, it was black with blood splattered over half of it's petals, but what was behind that rose, that vision was what terrified Naruto.**

**Naruto lips started to quiver as his sobs became uncontrollable, though the vision in front of him was terrifying he couldn't tear his eyes away from it.**

**Soon after Kakashi had found the blonde boy, still quivering and still looking in front of him.**

**Kakashi carefully followed the boys gaze, there in front of the tree Naruto and Sasuke had just made love against, was Sasuke, lying still, his eye open but lifeless blood was everywhere, it trickled from the corner of Sasuke mouth down his chin, it dryly covered the cuts on his exposed flesh…it bled onto the blade that was buried deep into Sasuke's stomach.**

**"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, Kakashi looked at his student, "Sasuke!!!" Naruto shouted.**

**Kakashi quickly got in the way of Naruto's vision, kneeling down the grey haired jounin captured a quaking hysteric blonde into his arms, cradling him./**

Naruto brought his hand up and carefully stroked the last name on the cenotaph

"Happy Valentines Day Sasuke...I love you"

* * *

A/n i thought i'd clear up something because people seem to be confused, ok one yeah sasuke's dead, two he's not a ghost it's more like an image...it's hard to explain. 


End file.
